Deadly Intentions
by gum tree betty
Summary: An attempt on his life leaves McGarrett critically injured in a hospital bed and Danny Williams finds only more questions than answers that threaten to tear their friendship apart as he attempts to solve the case.
1. Chapter 1

"Danno…"

"Williams can't help you now, McGarrett." The voice laughed in his ear, "Williams is beyond helping anyone ever again. It's because of you that he is dead!"

"No! No! Not Danno!" The horrified whisper slipped from his lips as he shook his head in denial at the torturous words. The physical pain faded in comparison to the pain in his heart at the cruel announcement of Danno's death as the laughter echoed in his ears.

"We warned you what would happen if you tried to escape again but you didn't listen and Williams paid the price! He died crying for you to help him, begging you to come. He never gave up on you." The voice taunted softly, "But you let him down. You killed him, McGarrett; his blood is on your hands. Now it is your time to die!"

"Danno, I'm sorry!" McGarrett whispered as his world exploded in a bright flash and an agonizing pain before everything faded into blackness.

xxxx.

The two boys ran through the cane field, hiding behind the tall stalks of cane before shooting at each other with toys guns. Squealing with delight, the younger boy dashed out of the field and dove into the ditch intent on ambushing his friend but all thoughts of play were forgotten as he rolled down the steep embankment, landing against something soft at the bottom. He frowned as he lifted himself up from the ground a little and turned towards the object he had so unceremoniously rolled against. His eyes opened wide and a scream tore from his frightened lips as he found himself staring into the motionless bloodied face of a man. He screamed again, as he scrambled backwards up the slope, trying to put as much distance as he could between himself and the body below.

xxxx

Sighing in disgust, Danny Williams pulled the next piece of paper towards him, quickly perusing over the words before he signed his signature at the bottom of the page. He hated the paperwork and reports that were piled up in front of him. He knew that they were a necessary evil that came with the job of being in charge of such an elite police unit like Hawaii Five O but it did not make the tedium of doing them any easier. The Second – In – Command shook his head silently acknowledging that he would be relieved when the Boss returned to work in two days time, the responsibility of being in charge was a heavy burden to carry.

Dan jumped as the office door suddenly swung open and Chin rushed into the office. "We have a report of a shooting victim being found in a ditch beside a cane field near Waialua, Danny, HPD is requesting that we attend." Chin's voice lowered as he stepped closer to the large desk as he added. "They have already identified the victim – it's Steve!" Freezing in the mid action of reaching for his coat, Danny paled at the news and turned back towards the oriental detective. "Steve? It can't be, Chin, Steve is on the Big Island. He is not due back until tomorrow!"

"Duke's at the scene, Danny, he made the ID." Chin told the detective as Danny quickly forced himself to work through the shock, grabbed his coat and ran towards the door. "He's not sure how serious Steve is injured yet but it sounds bad. Duke said it's a headshot. He has ordered a helicopter and a doctor to the scene. Bergman has been contacted. He's waiting at Queens Hospital."

Reaching the Five O company cars in the parking lot, Chin lightly grasped the younger man's arm. "Kono and I can take care of the scene up at Waialua, Danny, it you want to go to the hospital. I know that you want to be there, Bruddah, and Steve would want you at his side."

"Mahalo, Chin." Danny whispered, still in a state of disbelief and shock. "I'll let you know about Steve's condition as soon as I am told anything. Keep me up to date with anything you find…"

"You know we will, Bruddah!" Chin reassured his colleague, "Now go, the helicopter should be arriving at Queens in a few minutes."

He watched as Danny nodded and climbed into his car, before he turned and jogged to his own, following Danny's LTD out of the palace grounds a few moments later.

xxxx

Jumping across the ditch to join the HPD officers on the other side, Chin glanced down at the deep burgundy puddle that darkened the rich soil into which it was soaking, the impression of a body and footprints were clearly visible in the fine red dirt.

Duke waited silently as the Five O detective took his first impression of the crime scene before he quietly spoke. "Two boys found Steve in the ditch when they were playing this morning. If they hadn't disobeyed their father about playing amongst the cane, than Steve may not have been found for days, Bruddah, this field wasn't scheduled for cutting for another week or so."

Chin glanced around at the isolated spot silently agreeing with Duke's assessment about the possibility that Steve would not have been found for days. In fact McGarrett would not have even been missed until tomorrow when he was scheduled to return from a weeks vacation from the Big Island. He had finally taken Danny's advice and escaped from the pressure of being the top law enforcer in the islands, heading to the island of Hawaii for a week of uninterrupted rest. Danny was the only person who knew precisely where the boss was staying and the youngest detective had been tight lipped, determined that his closest friend was going to enjoy his holiday with no stress from anyone.

"… There were bruises over both his face and body."

Chin blinked as he realized that Duke was giving him a preliminary report." I'm sorry, Duke, can you repeat what you just said."

The HPD Sergeant nodded, "I said that it looks like Steve was dumped here. There are no signs of violence here. He musta have grabbed and held somewhere else. There were bruises evident on his face and body. Looks like he was beaten before he was shot. We found a set of tire tracks near the edge of the ditch as well as a couple of shoe prints. Che and the boys are taking casts of them now." Duke nodded towards a small oriental man who was kneeling, pouring plaster onto the ground on the other side of the ditch. "Don't think it was a pro hit- Steve survived the head shot!"

"How is Steve?" Chin asked softly.

"Not good, Bruddah." Duke sighed softly. "He was alive when he left here. The doc said he was critical. How is Danny taking the news?"

"Hard. I sent him to the hospital to be with Steve. He is going to need us if anything happens…" Chin's voice trailed off. He did not want to utter the words of what may happen.

Duke nodded, aware of how close McGarrett had become to his youngest detective. Normally aloof and distant towards his colleagues, McGarrett had changed after Danny Williams had joined the team, taking the young and personable Williams under his wing. The relationship quickly grew between the two from boss and subordinate to friends. Danny had managed to do what no one had ever managed to do before. He had found a chink in McGarrett's protective armor and had become closer to Steve than anyone had ever been before and it was known between the small Five O ohana of detectives and friends that Steve regarded Danny as his Kaikaina- younger brother and Danny regarded the older detective as the big brother he had never had. Yes, if anything should happen to Steve, Danny would need all of their support.

"Chin!" Kono's voice startled both men from their internal musings and they turned and watched as the large Hawaiian detective walked towards them. "Both boys said that the field was empty when they found Steve in the ditch. Neither remember hearing a car or nuthin' before finding the Boss." Chin sighed at the information as Kono continued, "But Mr. Kalaka, the older boys father and owner of the plantation, does recall seeing a car driving out of this area about eight this morning. He didn't think much about it, seems that sometimes tourists manage to get themselves lost while exploring the area."

"Did he get a license plate number?" Chin asked interested in the information.

"Too far away, Bruddah, but he did notice the car was a light blue Ford, possibly a '62 model. It had a dent on the right hand guard." Kono answered. "I'm just about to place an APB out on it."

"Good Kono, good!" Chin nodded. "After you do that, take the boys and Mr. Kalaka back to the palace. We want full statements of everything they know. Also show Mr. Kalaka pictures of the different models of Fords. See if he can be more specific of the model he saw."

"On it, Bruddah. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to the hospital to update Danny on what we have so far and to check on Steve's condition." Chin answered as he turned and jumped back across the ditch. "I'll be back at the palace as soon as I can." He called across to his colleague as he climbed back into his car.

xxxx.

Pacing the small waiting room, Danny Williams felt as if he was caught up in a nightmare, a nightmare that he desperately wanted to be woken from. Steve was supposed to be safe on the Big Island, not fighting for his life in an Emergency Room. Danny sighed in irritation at himself. He should have realized that something was seriously amiss when Steve had not contacted him yesterday morning. He had dismissed the missed call believing that Steve had actually taken his advice and decided not to check in on the activities of Five O. He should have realized sooner that something was wrong. He should have KNOWN!

He swallowed back a sob as he remembered the sight of Steve on the gurney as his friend was wheeled into the Emergency apartment. Bloodied bandages covered most of Steve's head and the lower half of his friend's white face was hidden beneath an oxygen mask. He had attempted to follow the gurney into the examination room but Doc had firmly stopped him at the door, instructing him to wait in the waiting room. Danny knew that the crusty doctor was not in the mood for arguments, so he had obeyed the harshly spoken order. The waiting was a form of torture that he had only endured once before (Episode- Yesterday Died And Tomorrow Won't Be Born). It was a torture made even worse with the knowledge that somehow he should have prevented what had happened.

The door of the small waiting room opened and Danny spun around. Unable to ask the question that he needed to ask for fear of the answer, he waited until Bergman approached, studying the somber expression on the doctor's face. The news was not good, he surmised.

Clearing his throat, Doc gently grabbed Danny's arm and silently directed him to a seat. He waited until the young detective sat before he settled onto the seat beside him and spoke. "Steve's condition is critical, Dan. He was shot in the head. The bullet didn't penetrate the skull but it did fracture the skull and caused the brain to bleed. We are taking him up to surgery to try and relieve the pressure and remove the blood clot that is forming."

"What…" Danny swallowed and drew in a deeper breath as he forced himself to ask the question that he was afraid to ask. "What are his chances?"

Doc shook his head squeezing the detective's arm. "Not good I'm afraid, Danny, but we will do everything we can!"

Danny closed his eyes and nodded, "Mahalo, Doc."

"Danny, there is more you need to know." Doc waited until Danny opened his eyes and looked at him before he continued. "Steve has also been beaten severely. By the look of the bruises I would guess over a period of a day or so. It has caused some internal injuries that will be taken care of during his surgery."

"He was beaten over a period of a day or so?" Danny parroted in shock. "He must have been grabbed by whoever did this just after I spoke to him the other day."

Doc rose from his seat and patted the shocked man's shoulder, waiting a moment before Danny looked up. "I'll let you know about Steve's condition as soon as we finish the surgery." He said softly, "Keep the faith Danny. Steve's a fighter, he is not going to give up without a fight!" He tried to reassure the detective before he hurried out of the room.

Danny nodded. "I hope you're right Doc." He whispered to an empty room.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny ran his hand over the tight curls that covered his head and sighed as he stared at the white wall opposite, his mind swirling with questions to which he had no answers. He shook his head and silently began to lecture himself. _You're a cop Williams, act like one! You have a victim to protect and a crime to solve! If you want answers than sitting here doing nothing is not going to find them._

Pushing himself out of the chair, he headed out of the door intent on finding the answers he needed.

The young Polynesian nurse looked up as Danny approached her desk and showed her his badge before he asked to use the phone to make calls. She gave him a small sympathetic smile and nodded before rising from her seat and moving away to give him a little privacy. Reaching for the phone he contacted HPD and arranged for officers to guard the hospital entrances and two more officers to stand guard over Steve after he emerged from surgery.

Disconnecting the call, Dan paused a moment before he picked up the receiver again and began to dial the number for Central Dispatch to request a patch to Chin. He had not completed dialing when he noticed the Chinese detective enter the Emergency Department and glanced around, obviously looking for him. Hanging up the phone, Danny quickly crossed to his colleague.

Quietly updating the older man on their boss's condition, Danny ushered him into the privacy of the empty waiting room and asked for an update of the case as they settled onto the hard seats. Chin explained how Steve had been found and the sighting of the blue Ford in the area, Chin also informed Danny about the footprints and tire tracks that had been found and that Che was already in possession of the clothes that Steve had been wearing. Bergman had sent them directly to the lab. Danny nodded in approval, silently berating himself that he had not even thought of that important detail of the investigation.

Determined to act like a cop investigating an attempted murder case and not just behaving as an emotional friend, the young detective voiced the need to check for anyone who may have threatened McGarrett recently as well as recent parolees or anyone who may be harboring a grudge against the lead detective of Hawaii Five O. Aware that the list would be long, he suggested that HPD might be needed to help in checking out the alibis of any potential suspect.

Chin nodded and rose from the seat, reassuring Dan that he would begin work on the list and that he would co ordinate with HPD on checking out the suspects.

"Have Kono get with Che." Danny ordered softly. "I want any information that Che can give us on the prints and the tracks. Also I want to know any evidence he can get from Steve's clothes. Doc said there was no ID on Steve when he arrived at the hospital. Check with Duke and find out if HPD already removed it and if his off duty weapon was located."

"Will do, Danny." Chin answered, silently pleased to see that Danny was beginning to emerge from the shock that had cocooned him when they had been informed of Steve's shooting.

"I'm going to wait here until Steve is out of surgery and then I have to update the Governor. I'll be back at the palace as soon as I can." Danny informed his colleague before he added quietly, "Chin, Mahalo!"

Chin smiled. "Anytime Bruddah." He assured his friend, understanding what the thank you he was receiving was for, lightly patting the younger man's arm before he turned and left the room.

H5OH5OH5O

Danny Williams had never felt time pass so slowly. The two-hour wait he had to endure felt like a lifetime. He had decided to risk the wrath of the now very harassed nurses for another attempt for an update on Steve's surgery when the door to the waiting room opened and an exhausted looking Bergman finally entered the room.

"Doc?"

"Steve's critical but stable. We were able to remove the blood clot and several slivers of bone from within his skull. Also we repaired a small tear in his liver and stabilized several broken ribs caused by the beating he received."

"What are his chances Doc?" Danny asked softly.

Bergman lightly squeezed the younger man's shoulder. "He's strong and healthy, Danny and he handled the surgery a lot better than I expected. At the moment it depends on a number of things. If Steve can make it through the next forty-eight hours than he has a good chance of recovery. As for brain damage…I'm afraid we won't know how seriously the brain has been damaged until after he regains consciousness."

Danny face paled at the thought of the possibility of brain damage and he had to clear the lump that formed in his throat before he could speak. "Can I see him?"

Doc nodded. "Only for a couple of minutes, Danny. He is still in recovery. I want to keep him there for observation for a little longer before we move him to ICU."

"Thanks Doc." Danny whispered as Bergman turned and lead him to the recovery room.

H5OH5OH5O

Walking past several curtained cubicles, Danny followed Doc to the cubicle closest to the nurse's desk. He froze for a moment shocked at the sight of the man who lay on the gurney within. Steve was almost unrecognizable, his head enveloped with bandages, his face swollen and bruised, a ventilator tube emerged from his mouth and snaked its way to the machine beside the gurney, the heart monitor beeped quietly on a table on the other side. "Steve?" The soft whisper slipped from his lips as he stepped closer to the bed, his hand hovering over his friend's body, almost as if he was afraid to touch him.

"It's okay, Danny, you can touch him." Doc told the young detective quietly. "We have him heavily sedated and on the ventilator as a precaution until the swelling in his brain subsides a little. Hopefully tomorrow the swelling will have subsided enough that we can take him from the ventilator and allow him to wake."

Danny swallowed and nodded not trusting himself to speak as he carefully placed his hand on his friend's arm. He remained there for several minutes silently studying his mentor's face before Doc quietly told him it was time to leave. He nodded again as he leaned over McGarrett and softly promised that he would be back as soon as he could before he turned he hurried from the room, wiping the tears that snaked down his face.

H5OH5OH5O

The afternoon sun had dipped below the horizon as Danny entered the offices of Hawaii Five- O. The meeting with the Governor had taken longer than he had anticipated with the Governor wanting updates not only on Steve's attack and the investigation but on all current five O investigations, a subtle hint, Danny decided, that the attempted murder of the lead detective was not the only case on the small state police unit's plate.

Entering the Five O offices, Dan was unsurprised to find them almost deserted, the clerical staff had gone hone hours before. Chin emerged from his cubicle at the sound of the office door opening, greeting his tired colleague. "I rang the hospital, Steve is stable and resting comfortably. " Chin informed his young friend as he followed Dan through the outer office and into Steve's private office.

"Mahalo, Chin, where's Kono?"

"Still down in the lab with Che, they are trying to get a full report finished tonight. Che has found some plant seeds on Steve's jacket that he hopes might help us pinpoint where Steve has been."

"Any luck with the suspects on the list?"

"So far everyone checks out, Danny. There have been no recent threats against Steve that we are aware of and the coconut wireless is silent. No one knows who may have made the hit or why." Chin answered quietly.

Danny nodded and picked up the phone. "I tried to contact the hotel Steve was staying at on the big island earlier but kept being interrupted." He explained as he dialed. "I want to find out when Steve was last seen and if his belongings are still there."

His attention was snapped back to the phone as his call was answered. He quickly introduced himself and asked about McGarrett's movements, waiting a moment before he asked in surprise. "Are you sure Steve McGarrett never checked into the hotel? I know that he had reservations from the fifth till the twelfth. I made the reservations myself."

Chin watched as Danny's frown was replaced with a look of total confusion as he listened to the answer before he thanked the clerk for his time and slowly hung up the phone. The young detective stood motionless for several seconds staring ahead, his hand still resting on the top of the phone, his bewilderment evident on his face. Chin leaned across and lightly touched Danny's arm in an attempt to gain his attention, "Danny?"

His young colleague jumped, startled, and slowly focused on his face. "Steve did not check into the hotel. He cancelled the reservation the day before he was to arrive."

"Maybe he changed his mind about staying there and decided to stay at another hotel." Chin suggested but Danny shook his head.

"When he rang, he told me he was at the hotel, Chin. Why would he lie about where he was staying?" Danny asked softly, the feeling of betrayal evident in his voice, "Why the deceit?"

"I don't know Bruddah, but I'm sure Steve had a good reason." Chin reassured the upset detective quietly.

Biting his lip, Dan nodded unconvinced before he ordered. "Chin, check the airlines. I want to find out if Steve even went to the big island and if he did when he returned to Honolulu."

"On it, Danny." Chin acknowledged the order before he turned and left the office, closing the door behind him.

Danny sighed, trying to push down the hurt and betrayal he was feeling because of Steve's obvious deceit. He walked around to McGarrett's chair and sat down heavily, staring at the locked drawer where he knew Steve kept his most private and confidential letters and information.

When he had been promoted to Second – In - Command Steve had given him a key to the desk and permission to search the drawer if ever Danny felt that it was necessary for whatever reason. Danny swallowed as he pulled his key chain from his pocket and fingered the key for several seconds. He knew that the answer to Steve's mysterious behavior might be hidden within. He drew a deep breath and inserted a key, promising himself that he would explain to Steve why he had felt the necessity in taking such a step as soon as it was possible.

Unlocking McGarrett's private drawer, Danny pulled in open and began to search for something that might tell him why Steve had cancelled his holiday plans. He quickly removed several loose sheets of paper, placing them on the desk for further perusal. A thin file with his name printed across the front that had been hidden beneath the papers caught his eye and frowning, he carefully lifted it free from its hiding spot. He frowned as he opened it and began to flick through the contents.

Danny's heart seemed to stop, as he stared at the pages, unable to believe what it contained. Steve had been running a background check on him. This check was far more in depth than the security check Steve had ran before he joined Five O. Every detail of his life was here, every single aspect had been thoroughly explored, even down to credit card receipts for meals that he and Steve had shared. More disturbing were the surveillance reports and pictures taken of him when he was off duty. The reports made by HPD dated back over a period of several weeks. Unconsciously lowering the folder back down onto the desk, Danny stared unseeingly towards the door. What was going on? What had he done to warrant such scrutiny? Is this why Steve didn't trust him enough to tell him about the change in plans?

H5OH5OH5O

"McGarrett is still alive! He's in a critical condition in the ICU at Queens Hospital."

"Then take care of it! That's what we are paying you for!"

"I can't get near him. Williams has his room guarded tighter than Fort Knox."

"I didn't ask for excuses, I want you to take care of the problem. McGarrett has to be eliminated. I don't care how you do it but just do it!"

"What about Williams?"

"We'll take care of McGarrett's boy, just make sure you take care of McGarrett!"

"Yes, Sir!" The loud click in his ear told him that the boss had just hung up on him. He sighed heavily as he slowly replaced the handset onto the phone. "If your boys had have done the job right in the first place then I wouldn't be have to be the one to clean up their mistakes!" He muttered angrily to the phone before he smoothed his shirt and turned back towards the ICU.

H5OH5OH5O

Che rubbed his eyes as he looked up from the microscope. He shook his head in frustration as he turned to the Hawaiian detective sitting close to where he was working. "The soil on Steve's clothes is consistent with the red soil found around Waialua. Whoever did this was meticulous, Kono. I have found no material fibers at all on any of Steve's clothing and the only hair strands I have found belong to Steve. ".

Kono sighed loudly, "What about da tire tracks and shoe prints, Bruddah?"

Che smiled, "The shoes are runners, size 11 B. and with the depth of the print I would say one of our perpetrators is a large man possibly 180- 190 pounds. The tire tracks are interesting. The tire has a strange wear pattern that will make it easy to identify. I have narrowed down the tread pattern to a Firestone tire. I am tracking down the exact model of tire, tell Danny that I should have the model number in the morning."

"Mahalo Bruddah!" Kono grinned slapping the smaller man on the shoulder as he rose to leave. "Dat gives us something. So far all our suspects have alibis and da coconut wire is real quiet, too quiet."

"Tell Danny I will have a full report for him in the morning." Che called out as the Hawaiian detective turned and walked out of the door.

H5OH5OH5O

"Danny, the airline just …" Danny jumped startled as Chin entered the office. Chin hesitated a moment, studying his colleague before he quietly asked, "Everything okay, Danny?"

"Umm…I'm not sure." Danny admitted quietly as he reached for the folder and handed it to the older detective. "I found this in Steve's drawer." He explained quietly, watching as Chin opened it and began to read.

After a quick peruse of the contents, Chin glanced at the young Second-In-Command in confusion. "It's a background check and surveillance on you. Why would Steve…?"

Danny shrugged unhappily, "I wish I knew Chin. I was kinda hoping Steve might have spoken to you about why he was doing it."

"He never mentioned it to me, Bruddah. Maybe he had you lined up for some top secret assignment that needed full security clearance." Chin suggested.

"But why the secrecy from me and the surveillance? " Danny asked, "By the reports and the photos, Steve has had me watched for the last four weeks."

"I don't know Danny but when Steve regains consciousness I'm sure he will explain why."

"I don't know what Steve was up to but I have the feeling that whatever was going on is tied to the attempt on his life." Danny murmured almost to himself as he reached for the folder and took it from Chin. "But we are going to find out what Steve was involved in!" He announced determinedly. "So what have you got Chin?"

"Airlines confirmed that Steve cancelled his booking to Big Island but he did rebook and traveled to Maui instead. He caught the six am flight on the fifth and returned on the one pm flight on the seventh." Chin told Dan glancing at his notebook to confirm the times.

"So Steve went to Maui." Danny parroted as he sat down on the corner of the big Koa desk. "In the morning, find out what motel he stayed at, try and find out what he did and who he spoke to while he was there."

"Will do, Danny."

"We will need to trace his steps after he arrived back on Oahu. I want every moment of the time he was away accounted for." Danny instructed. "I'm going to check with Chief Dann and see if he can shed some light on why Steve had me under surveillance. ".

"Maybe Duke can tell us?" Chin suggested as the office door opened and Kono entered.

"Maybe." Danny answered unconvinced as he turned his attention to Kono. "What have you got Kono?"

" Che has a good print of da shoe, Danny. Size 11 B, reckons our suspect is big – 180-190. Also da tire tread has unusual wear. Che thinks if we find da car he will be able to positively match da tire. He says da tire is a firestone, should be able to give us da model number in da morning." Kono answered solemnly.

"Good work, Kono. As soon as Che can tell us the tire model I want you and a couple of HPD guys out checking the tire and mechanic stations getting names of anyone that has purchased the model in the last twelve months."

"On it, Danno."

Glancing at his watch, Danny was surprised to find it was almost midnight. "Okay, how about we call it a night." He suggested as he stood and stretched. "We'll meet back here at seven am. Go home and get some sleep, there's nothing more that we can do tonight."

Both detectives nodded as they followed him from the room.

"Do ya want to come for a quick drink, Bruddah? Might help ya to unwind." Kono asked as he grabbed his coat.

"I think I might drop by the hospital and sit with Steve for a while just in case he wakes." Danny answered softly. "I have some reading I want to do on the case to keep me entertained while I'm with him." Danny gave a weak smile as Chin glanced at the slim folder in Danny's hand.

"Try and at least get some sleep tonight, Danny!" Chin gently admonished his young colleague as Danny locked the office doors and the three men headed down the stairs.

"I will." Danny answered before he waved goodnight and crossed to his car.

H5OH5OH5O.

Watching the three detectives finally emerge from the palace, the large Hawaiian man slid lower in his car seat, his eyes never leaving the sandy haired cop. He waited patiently as all three men split up and climbed into separate cars, each pulling away moments later. Starting his engine, he slowly drove from the protection of the shadows as he began to trail the red taillights of Williams' LTD.


	3. Chapter 3

The night time aura of the ICU was almost surreal; the nurses' desk was brightly lit as if in a deliberate contrast to the soft illumination of the corridor and individual rooms where patients battled for their lives. His own breathing and footsteps sounded unnaturally loud in his ears compared to the soft swoosh and beeps and whispers that were barely audible as he quietly approached Steve's room. Nodding silently to the two HPD officers guarding the door, Danny quietly pushed it open and entered the small room, pushing the door closed behind him. He hesitated a moment as he stared at the motionless figure in the bed. Even in the soft light of the small overhead light above the bed, the dark bruising that covered Steve's swollen face stood out against the pale skin and the white bandage that enveloped his head, his bandaged chest rose and fell with each swoosh of the ventilator and the heart monitor beeped quietly beside the bed.

Rubbing his hand nervously over his curls, Danny slowly approached the bed and whispered a soft greeting to the unconscious man in the bed. Placing the thin folder he held on the small rolling bedside table, he glanced around before pulling a hard plastic chair closer to the bed. Settling into the chair, he reached between the metal bed rails and gently rested his hand on his friend's arm, silently studying McGarrett's face before he began to speak.

"Steve, I wish you could tell me what is going on. Why did you have me under surveillance?" Danny whispered softly to the unconscious man in the bed, "What did I do? If there was a problem why couldn't you at least tell me and give me the opportunity to explain. Why all the secrecy? Or don't you trust me anymore?" Danny halted, swallowing hard as he struggled to push back down the anger and hurt that was bubbling close to the surface. Blinking back the tears, he shook his head and cleared his voice before he quietly continued. "Was the investigation you were carrying out on me linked to what happened? Am I the reason why you were beaten and shot?"

He fell quiet as he wiped away the tear that slowly trickled down his cheek. The feeling that somehow he had failed and lost Steve's trust burned deeply into his soul. The fact that Steve had not trusted him enough to even tell him that something was going on hurt more than anything he had ever experienced before. He bit his lip before he spoke again. "Please Steve, I need you to wake up and tell me what is going on. I know that I have done something that made you lose your trust in me and I wish I knew what it was."

He drew a deep breath and shook his head. "At the moment all I want to do is keep you safe and find whoever did this to you. I don't understand why you changed your holiday plans but didn't tell anyone. If you couldn't trust me then why didn't you at least tell Chin or Kono what you were up to? We know that you cancelled your trip to the Big Island and went to Maui for two days instead. Why? What did you do there? What did you do when you returned to Honolulu? You even …even lied…" Danny choked on the word and glanced away for a moment to regain his composure before he turned back to Steve and forced himself to continue. "You even lied to me in that last phone call you made. You told me that you were enjoying the Big Island but you were in Honolulu! Damn it Steve, what was going on?"

Pushing himself angrily out of the chair, Danny walked across to the window and turned his back to McGarrett. "You didn't even give me the chance to watch your back! And I haven't got a clue of what I have done!" He whispered angrily as he stared out at the city lights.

He remained standing at the window for several minutes, ignoring the nurse as she entered and glanced at him before she fiddled with McGarrett's IVs and the machines attached to him. Only after she left the room did he turn and return to the chair, sitting down beside his friend again. "What happened, Steve?" He asked quietly.

He sighed at the silence, studying Steve's face before he picked up the thin file from the table and began to read, a frown slowly forming on the expressive face as he studied and restudied each page, occasionally glancing at his friend before returning his attention back to the file. "This doesn't make sense!" He murmured, rereading several pages over again before placing the file down. "It just doesn't make any sense at all!" he muttered loudly as he stared at the wall. "Maybe Duke can explain it to me!"

H5OH5OH5O.

The first rays of the morning sun were beginning to creep through the window when Danny glanced at his watch and sighed. "I have to go Steve. It's almost six and I need to go home, shower and change before going back to the Palace. I promise that I will be back later and update you with anything new." Giving his friend's arm a light squeeze, he whispered, "I'll be back as soon as I can. Rest!"

He stood and quietly left the room, speaking to the morning shift of HPD officers who were guarding the room for several minutes before he left.

H5OH5OH5O.

"Danny…Danny"

The shout across the hospital parking lot startled the exhausted detective and he turned towards the familiar voice, smiling tiredly as Officer Tim Larkins hurried across the lot to catch up with him.

"I heard what happened to McGarrett. I just wanted to let you know that if you need any volunteers to work overtime and help with the investigation that I want to help." the young HPD officer offered.

"Thanks Bruddah," Danny said gratefully, "I'll keep you in mind if I need to call in extra help."

"Mahalo, Danny." Larkins responded, his face growing serious as he asked, "I hear that McGarrett is in a bad way, that true?"

Danny swallowed hard and looked over the red headed officer's shoulder at the hospital building as he quietly answered, "He's critical at the moment but Steve's a fighter. He won't give up."

Larkins nodded and lightly placed his hand on Dan's shoulder. "I know he won't, Bruddah. We all have to keep the faith that he will make it."

"He will!" Danny stated determinedly as he glanced back into the concerned freckled face of the officer.

"Any leads in the case?" Larkins queried.

"A couple that we are following up on." Danny answered, glancing down at his watch before he looked back up at the slightly taller man. "Hey listen Tim, I need to go but I'll keep you in mind in case I need more manpower. Maybe I can swing you some guard duty on Steve…"

"Mahalo, Danny. I really want to work on this case." Tim pleaded as Danny nodded and opened his car door, getting into the vehicle. "See ya and remember, Bruddah - anytime you need me just call!' He reiterated loudly as Danny waved an acknowledgement before starting the car and driving away.

"I really need to work on this case!" Larkins murmured to himself as he turned and moved towards his patrol car, stopping and nodding at the driver of a blue sedan that pulled out and drove past him traveling in the same direction as Danny.

H5OH5OH5O

"Williams spent the night at the hospital with McGarrett. He arrived about midnight and stayed till almost six. He didn't leave the room once." He glanced around nervously before he lowered his voice and whispered. "I couldn't get near McGarrett but I will. He's still in a coma at the moment and the doctors have him on a ventilator. Getting rid of him will be easy once I can get into the room. A quick flick of the switch and it will be over. McGarrett will be pau!"

"Well stop talking about it and do it. McGarrett's a risk to the whole operation. If he regains consciousness and opens his mouth…"

"I know! I know!" He whispered, "I'm more worried about Williams. He's more a danger to us than McGarrett is. ".

"I told you, we will take care of McGarrett's golden boy – you take care of McGarrett!" The Boss hissed in his ear. "We can't take the risk of that cop waking up and talking! I want him taken care of!"

"McGarrett's as good as dead, just take care of Williams. That kid worries me. He's smart, if he starts putting the pieces together…"

"Leave Williams to us!" The boss growled angrily. "Just do what you are told!"

He jumped as the phone disconnected loudly in his ear and slowly hung up the phone in his hand as he nervously smoothed his shirt. "Williams is more a danger than McGarrett ever was."

H5OH5OH5O.

"Bruddah, if I hear one more mechanic tell me that da fan belt on da car needs tightening, I think I will pull out my gun and shoot 'em! I know I could get off with justifiable homicide or even an insanity rap!" Kono groaned as he reached for pastry from the plate May had left on Steve's desk, munching it as he settled into the white chair next to Chin.

"Any luck with the tires?" Chin asked as he leaned forward and grabbed one of the delicacies.

"Che narrowed it down to a Firestone 721. Man, do you how many of those tires have been sold on da island in the last year? Over three hundred sets of tires, Bruddah. Three hundred! And dat ain't even countin' the ones sold as singles!" Kono sighed dramatically. "I got HPD checkin' out the buyers now but its gunna take time to track 'em all down."

"Stay on top of it, Kono." Danny instructed tiredly as he picked up the mug of coffee that sat in front of him and took a long sip, grateful for the caffeine boost it was giving him. He lowered the mug and focused his attention on Chin. "Any luck tracking down which hotel Steve stayed at on Maui?"

"He stayed two nights at Maui Beach hotel at Kahului. It's that new hotel that was just opened a few months ago." He explained at Danny's questioning look before he continued. "He booked in at 7.30 am on the fifth and booked out at 11 am on the seventh. The clerk remembered Steve making several phone calls while he was there. One was to Ben Kubota, two were long distance to Washington and one was a local number. The clerk gave me the phone numbers. The local number was to a Sam Clark, a private investigator and the two calls to Washington were to the State Department."

"Jonathon Kaye." Danny suggested, knowing Kaye would be the most likely person at the State Department whom Steve would call.

Chin nodded in agreement. "The clerk also commented that Steve seemed to be there more on business rather than a holiday."

"Maybe Ben can tell us more about why Steve went to Maui." Danny murmured thoughtfully. "I think that I might take a trip to Maui and have a talk to Ben myself." He added as he reached for the intercom and pressed the button, waiting only for a moment before requesting May to book him on a flight to Maui. Releasing the button, he glanced at his two colleagues as he explained. "If Steve went to Maui to talk to Ben Kobuta than whatever he was doing there had to be concerned with some type of police business. I'm hoping Ben might be able to tell me what was going on."

"Good idea, Danno!" Kono agreed. If Steve had gone to Maui to talk to the chief of police on the island than Kono had no doubts at all that whatever Steve was up to involved the investigation of some sort of criminal activity.

"What do we know about this Private Eye, Sam Clark, who Steve contacted?"

Chin shrugged, "Not much at the moment Danny. I'm running a full background check on him now."

"I want the full rundown on him. Chin. I want to know what the connection is between Steve and him. I intend to have a chat with our Mr. Clark myself when I'm arrive in Maui, so whatever background you can get me before than will be greatly appreciated."

"Will do Danny." Chin acknowledged before he asked the question he had been dreading to ask. "Any luck with Dann about the surveillance?"

"He claims that Steve never requested any HPD assistance for a surveillance on me. As for the report and photos he has no idea what officers were involved.' Danny shrugged, "I noticed last night that none of the reports were signed. Whatever reason Steve had for the surveillance, he kept it to himself."

"Maybe he told Duke, Bruddah?" Kono suggested aware of the file Danny had found after Chin had told him of the discovery the night before.

"What might I have been told?" The Hawaiian sergeant's voice startled the three detectives as he entered the office.

Danny picked up the folder and passed it to the older man, quietly explaining its discovery as Duke settled into the chair the Kono had vacated for him to sit down and read.

Duke silently studied the folder Danny had handed him, glancing occasionally up at Chin, Kono and Dan before returning his attention back to the pages in front of him. Finally he closed the report and placed it onto the desk in front of him before he sighed and looked at the three detectives. "I knew Steve was up to something but I wasn't sure what Bruddah." He focused his attention on Dan before he admitted. "He approached me the day before he left for his holidays and asked me some questions about your background as an officer in HPD."

Danny glanced across at Chin before he returned his attention to the HPD sergeant and asked, "What sort of questions, Duke?"

"He wanted to know the type of cases you were involved in, who your partners were, if there were any problems with senior officers that he wasn't aware of." Duke shifted uncomfortably in his seat before he continued in a lower voice. "He asked how well you got on with other officers both while you were at HPD and how you are getting on with them now that you are Second–In–Command."

"Did he tell you why he wanted to know, Duke?" Chin asked as he threw a quick concerned glance at Danny's stunned, pale face.

"No." Duke shook his head as he remembered Steve's agitation. "He was really upset about something but wouldn't tell me what was wrong. He just asked that I kept his questions to myself." Duke frowned as he reopened the folder and glanced again at several pages before he looked up at the three men in the room. "Are you sure Steve had HPD carry out the surveillance, Danny. I know it is the correct paper head on the pages but none of the reports are signed."

"I noticed that too, Duke." Danny answered quietly as he turned away to stop his friends seeing how deeply he was hurting. "But I just don't know what Steve was up to or why he was having me followed."

A soft knock interrupted any more discussion as May opened the door and softly announced. "I managed to book you on the ten am flight to Maui, Danny. If you leave now, you should make it."

"Thanks May." Danny answered as he stood and grabbed his coat. He stopped a moment and turned to his colleagues instructing, "Chin, try and get a hold of Jonathon Kaye. I want to know why Steve contacted him. I also want any background you can get on this P.I. Sam Clark. I have a feeling whatever Steve was involved with, he knew about.

Kono, keep with HPD and check out the buyers of the tires. We know that the car involved was a blue ford sedan so that should scale down the search.

Duke, can you do a quiet check with the officers at HPD, keep it casual and low key but I want to know who Steve approached for the surveillance and what reason he might have given. I should be back from Maui by this evening. If you need to contact me, I will be liaising with Ben Kobuta."

The three men nodded their acceptance of orders as Danny rushed from the room before they followed him a few moments later.


	4. Chapter 4

Chief Ben Kobuta smiled as the young detective walked through the small terminal towards him. He had worked with Danny Williams on several occasions since Danny had joined the Five O team and found the young man intelligent and extremely personable. He greeted the detective warmly before he led him out to the police car, waiting until they were both settled within the vehicle and headed back to the small police station before he asked any questions. "I heard about what happened to Steve, Danno, how is he?"

Danny glanced out of the window as he quietly answered, "Critical. The docs say if he can survive the next twenty four hours he has a chance."

Kobuta shook his head, "I only spoke to him the other day when he was here. I was shocked when I heard the news."

"Ben, that's the reason why I am here. Steve never told us about his change of plans. In fact he had us believing that he was holidaying on the Big Island. I was hoping that you could tell me why he was here."

Quickly taking his eyes from the road and glancing at the sandy haired man beside him, Ben asked. "You didn't know Steve was here?"

Danny blushed and shook his head.

"He came into the office on Tuesday, Danny. He wanted to know what we knew about a local P.I. by the name of Sam Clarke. I told him that Sam was a local man. Fancied himself as a top private investigator but in reality, Sam is just scraping through. His main clients are housewives who want him to follow cheating husbands and debt collectors trying to find people."

"Did Steve tell you why he wanted to talk to this guy?" Danny asked as Ben parked the car.

Ben shook his head as they both climbed out and began to walk towards the small building that housed the small Maui police department. "Sorry Danno, he didn't say. He seemed extremely agitated though not his normally cool self. He wanted an address on Sam so that he could talk to him. I gave him Sam's home address and phone number. I also offered him an officer to accompany him but he insisted on going alone."

"Can I have Clark's address?' Danny asked as they entered Ben's office.

The police chief nodded, "Sam works from out of his cabin." Glancing at his watch, Ben continued, "He should be at home. Would you like an officer to accompany you or do you want to interview him alone as well?"

"An officer might be good company on the drive over to Clark's house." He smiled as Ben quickly wrote down an address and called out to a young police officer instructing him to accompany Dan.

H5OH5OH5O.

The small cabin was set back in the trees, the dirt road winding to it was narrow and rough, a heavy shower made the road slippery but the young Maui office handled the large police car expertly on the treacherous road, gliding to a stop near the front door of the cabin. Both men climbed out of the vehicle and quickly jogged through the mud to the shelter of the small wooden lanai, knocking on the door and announcing their presence.

There was no response from anyone who may have been in the cabin and Danny reached for the doorknob and found the door unlocked. Carefully opening it, the two officers entered the cabin, both stopping in their tracks as they spotted the bloodied body lying on the floor in the middle of the small living room.

"Sam Clark!" The officer made the identification immediately.

It was obvious to both that the victim had been dead for several days; the bloodied hole in his back instantly told both men the probable cause of death.

Ordering the Maui officer back to the car to report the murder, Danny moved closer to visually examine the body. He kneeled down beside the body, his heart beating wildly as he stared at the handcuffs that trapped the man's hands behind his back. He recognized the handcuffs instantly. They belong to his boss and friend – Steve McGarrett.

I would place the time of death about four or five days ago but I will be able to narrow it down to a more precise time after I do the autopsy." The coroner quietly told Danny as both men kneeled on either side of the corpse. "By the size of the entry wound I would hazard a guess that he was probably killed by a .38 caliber revolver at very close ranch. Death would have been instantaneous."

"How close?" Danny asked.

"Almost point blank range. See the powder burns on the back of his shirt." The older man pointed out the dark burn like pattern that surrounded the wound before he glanced up at the hovering police photographer, asking, "Is it alright to turn the body now?" At the man's nod, the coroner reached across and gently rolled the victim onto his back revealing a large bloodied exit wound as he looked back to Danny. "As I suspected by the amount of blood under and around our victim, the exit wound is large, another indication that the killer was standing close to him when the gun was fired."

Grimacing at the graphic explanation, Danny glanced across at the coroner. "So there is no chance that our victim might have been shot while trying to escape?" He asked, already aware of the answer but needing to ask it anyway.

The coroner shook his head. "Not a chance, unless our shooter has reflexes as fast as Superman." He answered. "Need the body anymore or can I get the boys to load it up?"

Danny shook his head as both men rose to their feet. "He's all yours Doc. I'll need you to send the autopsy report to me at Five-O."

The older man cocked his head. "That mean Five -O's taking over the investigation?"

"That means that this is a Five-O investigation." Danny snapped tiredly as he moved across the room, "And the results of the autopsy are priority one!" he ordered as he began to study the wall in front of him.

The M.E shrugged and turned away, nodding to his assistant to help load the body.

"Danno!" Turning back towards the cabin door, Danny watched silently as Ben Kobuta hurried across the room towards him. Reaching the younger man, the police chief said softly. "I gather that Five O wants jurisdiction on this one."

Danny nodded. " I have the feeling that whatever happened in this cabin is linked to what Steve's shooting on Oahu, Ben."

"I thought so." Kobuta slapped the detective on the shoulder, "I have already contacted Kono and informed him about the case. He should be there any minute. One of my guys was picking him up at the airport when I left. He said to let you know that Che Fong is accompanying him."

"Mahalo, Ben." Danny answered as he turned and began to study the wall before spotting the small hole he had been looking for. Removing the small pocketknife from his pocket he quickly walked over and began to prod the hole with the blade, slowly and carefully prying the bullet hidden within out before dropping the slug into an evidence bag.

Ben walked closer and looked over his shoulder checking out the caliber of the bullet. "38?" He asked softly.

Danny lifted the bag and stared at its contents for a moment before nodding unhappily.

"Steve's bullet?"

"Danno!" Kono's call of his name saved the detective from responding as Che and Kono joined the two. Silently relieved by the interruption, Danny quickly filled in the two men on discovery of the handcuffed body; quietly informing them of Steve's visit to the victim, the fact that the handcuffs found on the body belonged to Steve and the approximate time of death given by the coroner as he passed the evidence bag that contained the bullet to Che.

Danny swallowed hard trying to stay in control and remain professional as he spoke. "I just dug this from the wall. It looks like a .38. I need you to run a comparison on it, Che. I need to know if it was fired from Steve's gun."

Che nodded as he glanced around the room. "I'll run the test as soon as I get back to Honolulu Danny and get the results to you straight away.""Mahalo, Che. I also want the place dusted for prints. I want the fingerprints of everyone that has been to this cabin!" Danny ordered.

"Are you going to stay here for the investigation, Danny or are you going to head back to Honolulu?" Kobuta asked.

"I have to head back to Honolulu, Ben. I do want to take all of Clarke's investigation files with me and any other paperwork connected with his business. I have the feeling that Clarke was involved in more than just following cheating husbands around."

"I'll get some of the guys to pack them up Danny." Ben told the younger detective.

"Mahalo. Kono will stay and help with the interviews and overview the investigations today," Dan informed the Maui officer, as Kono nodded in response to the order as Danny continued, "You knew Clarke, Ben, can you think of any enemies that he may have made?"

Ben smiled, "Other than some angry husbands who were caught cheating? I'm sorry Danny, even those are few and far between but I will interview everyone that Clarke has had dealings with. The list is pretty small Bruddah, as I told you before Sam Clarke was all talk and little action!"

"If you do happen to think of anyone, Ben…"

"I know Danny. We will interview anyone who has any type of connection with Clarke." Ben reassured the exhausted detective.

Danny nodded as he turned to his colleague." I have to head back to Honolulu, Kono. I want you to stay and give Ben and the boys a hand with the interviews. Also check with the hotel Steve stayed at, see if the clerks remember him meeting with anyone or if they know where else he might have gone. If you need me for anything, May will know where to find me."

"Will do, Bruddah," Kono acknowledged as Danny turned to leave.

H5OH5OH5O

Chin greeted his young colleague as Danny stepped off the plane accepting one of the two boxes of files the detective carried. Refraining from asking the tired young man if he managed to doze during the flight, Chin instead chose to bring him up to speed with the new developments in the case.

"I checked with the hospital, Danny, Steve's condition is still critical and he is still unconscious but he has shown some signs of improvement. Doc removed him from the ventilator this morning and he is breathing on his own."

Danny smiled for the first time since Steve had been found and lightly slapping his Chinese colleague on the shoulder breathed, "Thank God! Mahalo, Chin."

Chin smiled, "Steve's not going to let this beat him Danny. We just have to keep the faith." He admonished the young detective as they reached the car.

He waited until Danny had settled into the passenger seat before he started the engine and pulled out into the traffic before he continued with the rest of the report. "I haven't been able to contact Jonathon Kaye yet, Danny. He's been in meetings all day and couldn't be interrupted. I have left a message asking him to ring us back as soon as he able to."

Nodding, Danny was unsurprised at the information as Chin continued. "The background check on Sam Clarke has stalled as well. All I have been able to get on the man is he was 54 years of age, born in California, had a high school education. No more information on him until he came to the islands about three years ago and settled on Maui."

"Social security? IRS?" Danny asked confused.

"Nothing. It's like he ceased to exist. No indication he left the country but nothing that suggests he didn't either. Nothing on him at all until he set himself up as a Private Investigator on Maui and by the look of the taxes he filed, he didn't have much of a private investigation business. He was just scraping through to make a living."

"Ben Kobuta told me the same thing." Danny agreed, "And by the few files in his office, it doesn't look like he had many clients. Ben said he dealt with unhappy housewives and cheating husbands. I have all his files here. I thought maybe we could find something that might explain why Steve went to see him and why he was murdered."

Glancing quickly across at his friend, Chin asked, "You don't really believe that Steve did it, do you Danny?"

Danny shrugged unhappily as he turned to stare out of the window at the rain lashing the car as they drove towards the palace "I just don't know what to think at the moment Chin." He answered softly, "I thought I knew Steve but in the last couple of days…" Danny's voice trailed off into silence.

Chin cast another quick glance at the young man beside him uncertain what to say. Danny's trust in Steve had been severely damaged by Steve's secrecy. Chin shook his head and returned his attention back to the road. He could only hope whatever Steve was up to was worth the damage it was inflicting on his youngest detective and closest friend.


	5. Chapter 5

May glanced up as Duke approached her desk. "Danny and Chin are in Steve's office, Duke, Danny said to send you straight in. ".

"Mahalo, May." Duke said unsurprised to find the Five O secretary still in the office at such a late hour. He started towards the office, surprising the brunette secretary when he suddenly paused. "I know Steve is still critical but how is Danny doing, May?" He asked her softly.

A small shake of her head was all the answer he needed. He sighed and whispered. "I was afraid of that. I don't know what Steve was up to but I hope he doesn't lose Danny after all this is over. He has really hurt the kid!"

"I'm sure whatever is going on, Steve had his reasons why he didn't want Danny involved." May tried to defend the lead detective before she quietly added, "I just hope when he explains his reasons why Danny listens."

Duke nodded his agreement before he moved to Steve's office door and knocked as he entered.

Danny and Chin sat at the long table that lined the office wall, several files lay scattered on the table between them, the blackboard that was propped up on a chair was almost completely full of names and alibis. Danny rose and stretched as Duke entered the room, offering the Hawaiian officer a mug of coffee as he poured a mug for himself and Chin.

Duke declined the offer as Danny passed a mug to Chin before he returned his attention to Duke and asked. "What have you got for us?"

"I asked around HPD, everyone is saying the same thing Danny. Steve never asked anyone to carry out any surveillance in the last few weeks on you or anyone else. Nor has anyone else. As far as I can tell whoever carried out the surveillance did it without orders. I'm not sure how it may have come into Steve's possession but he did not ask for it through the usual channels or even on the quiet but someone could be covering for him."

Danny frowned at the information before he asked. "Any luck with the car?"

"Kono was right, Bruddah, that list is long but we have been whittling it down." Duke grinned, "Even some of our own guys from HPD are on it! So far everyone we have spoken to have an alibi but we are stilling checking." Duke walked closer to the desk and picked up one of the folders. "What are these?" he asked as he flicked through one of them.

"Some of the cases that Clarke dealt with as a private eye." Danny answered as he picked up one of the files. "I was hoping that maybe it could give us a motive to why he was killed. " Danny shrugged, "But this guy was useless. I doubt any cheating husband would hold a grudge against him, he seemed to have messed up almost every case."

"What about the angry wives?" Duke asked.

Danny gave a tired smile, "With Clarke's bungling, I'm sure the wife would be convinced that she never had anything to fear about in the first place!"

The shrill ring of the phone caught the three tired men by surprise causing them all to jump. Duke grinned at their reaction as he crossed to the desk and answered it. His face grew serious as he listened to the caller for a moment before he held the phone out to Danny. "It's Che."

Danny quickly reached for the phone asking, "What have you got Che?" as he flicked on the speaker for the other two men in the room to hear.

"Not good news, I'm afraid Danny." Che answered softly. "The slug you dug out of the wall at Clarke's place definitely came from a .38 police special. I ran the comparison to one of the slugs from Steve's police revolver that we keep down here at the lab and it was a match. Also I only managed to pick up two separate sets of fingerprints up at the scene. I got a match on both. They belong to the victim and Steve. The only fingerprints that I was able to get from the handcuffs were Steve's as well."

Biting his bottom lip, Danny cast a devastated look towards Chin and Duke as he quietly thanked Che for the results. He slowly hung up the phone and sighed. "Well Steve's gun is definitely the weapon that killed Clarke." He announced, unable to look at either man as he spoke. "The coroner rang through the results of the autopsy, a bullet that entered his back and passed through his heart before exiting the body killed Clarke instantly. The ME is willing to swear in court that the bullet was a .38 caliber." Turning his back to the two men in the room, Danny continued. "Stuart wants an update on the case tomorrow morning. I think he is hinting about going to the Grand Jury on this. He has already received Ben Kubota's report and the preliminary autopsy results. He was just waiting for Che's forensic results."

Chin stood and walked over to where Danny stood, placing his hand on the young detective's shoulder. "Maybe Kono will have more luck, Danny. Maybe he can find someone on Maui who has a motive."

"Kono struck out. Everyone they interviewed has airtight alibis. He's on his way back from Maui now." Danny told the two officers. "So far Steve is our only suspect and all the evidence points to him."

"How about we call it a night, Danny, start fresh in the morning." Chin suggested as he studied Danny's exhausted face. "With a bit of sleep under our belts, I'm sure we can find some of the answers we are missing in the morning."

"Both of you go. I've already told Kono to head straight home." Danny ordered. "I think I might head to the hospital. Spend some time with Steve in case he wakes up."

Chin glanced at Duke before he quietly observed. "Danny, you can't keep up this pace you have set for yourself. You need to get some sleep."

"I'm fine, Chin." Danny dismissed the advice with a wave of his hand. "Go home. I promise I'll catch a few winks at the hospital."

H5OH5OH5O

Entering the ICU, the sandy haired detective nodded a greeting to the nurse as he headed towards his friend's room. He paused briefly, speaking to the two HPD officers guarding the door before he entered the dimly lit room. Silently he crossed the room and stood at the side of the bed, studying his friend. Even though Bergman had reassured them that Steve was showing signs of improvement, the only difference he could see was the ventilator had been removed. Steve still appeared as pale and motionless as he had when Danny had left him hours earlier.

With a soft greeting, Danny pulled the chair closer to the bed before he began to update Steve on the investigation, telling him about his trip to Maui and the discovery of Sam Clarke's body. He paused a moment, uncertain if Steve could even hear what he was saying but found just talking to his Boss helped him sort the case out in his own head. His voice dropped to barely a whisper as he told Steve about finding Steve's handcuffs around Clarke's wrist and the confirmation from Che that the bullet had been fired from Steve's police weapon.

Too restless to remain seated, Danny rose from the chair and began to pace the small room as he continued to talk. "Clarke is an enigma, Steve. We can find no background on him. I've tried all the usual channels but we keep coming up empty handed. I have a call into Jonathon Kaye but he hasn't returned my calls. I am going to ask him if he can find out anything on this guy."

Danny paused as his anger, resentment and tiredness suddenly washed over him and he marched back to the edge of the bed, grabbing the guardrail with his hands as he hissed. "I know that you spoke with Kaye at least twice when you were in Maui. Did you trust Kaye more than you did me, Steve?"

With an angry sigh, he released his grip and turned and walked back to the window. Leaning his head against the cold glass, he closed his eyes and tried to control the anger and the hurt that threatened to overwhelm him. It took him several minutes to calm himself enough to speak and he whispered softly. "I just don't understand what I did."

He was unsure how long he stood staring out of the window but he was vaguely aware that the nurses had entered and left the room several times before he found the strength and the will to turn around and return to his friend's side. He wiped his face tiredly before he spoke again. "Stuart is hinting about taking this to the Grand Jury. I'm trying to stall at the moment but I'm not sure how long I've got before he forces me to bring the charges against you. I'm not sure what I can do to change his mind. The circumstantial evidence is just too strong - Clarke was murdered at the approximate time you went to see him, it was your handcuffs and the bullet was fired from your gun. He wants me to update him in the morning. " Danny glanced out the dark window before he returned his attention back to the man in the bed. "Why did you go and see Clarke? What were you doing?" Rubbing his hand through his curls Danny sighed as he studied Steve's face before he whispered quietly. "Were you there because of me? Is that the reason, Steve?"

Danny sighed again as he rose from the seat and walked across to the window to take up his sentry spot for the long night ahead. He knew that Bergman would not be happy that he not gone home but he also knew that whether he was here or at home, he would not sleep. At least here he could protect Steve's back even if Steve did not trust him to do so.

Xxxx

Kono and Chin glanced up from the files spread out in front of them as Danny entered the cubicle and sat down heavily on one of the chairs. The look on the young detective's face told both men that things had not gone well with the early morning meeting with the District Attorney.

"Stuart wants us to bring charges against Steve.' He announced softly unable to look his colleagues in the face as he delivered the devastating news. "He says that we have enough circumstantial evidence to charge him with Murder One."

Kono stared at him in disbelief, glancing at Chin before he returned his attention to his friend "You're not gunna do it are ya, Danny?" Kono asked, his eyes growing wide as Danny shrugged unenthusiastically. Casting an angry glance at Chin, Kono snapped his attention back onto the Second In Charge. "Auwe, you don't think dat the Boss would shoot anyone in da back, do ya Bruddah? Ain't no way dat Steve would ever do dat! No way, Danno!"

"At the moment Kono, I don't have a choice in the matter. So far all the evidence points to Steve, I just don't know what Steve was up to or even why he was there! Until we can find out, Steve is our main suspect." Danny answered firmly, his own words tearing at his heart as he uttered them. "The only way we can clear Steve is to find out what happened in that cabin three days ago and the only way we can do that is by getting busy."

"Danny, Jonathon Kaye is on the phone. He wants to talk to you, line one." May interrupted quietly as she poked her head into Chin's cubicle.

"Thanks May, I'll take it in my cubicle." Danny acknowledged before he glanced at Chin. "Maybe we will get some answers!"

Kono angrily watched Danny leave before he turned back to Chin. "Ain't any way dat Steve did this, Chin, ain't no way! No matter what Danny or Stuart thinks!"

Chin nodded, lightly placing his hand on the Hawaiian's arm as he whispered. "This is tearing Danny up as well, Kono! He is hurting more than any of us. Knowing Danny, he probably thinks that this is his fault, that somehow he is responsible for what is happening, Bruddah! Not a good position to be forced into, having to investigate your boss and best friend for a murder that you believe that you may be the motive of."

"You don't really think dat the kaikaina is blaming himself for what's happening, do ya?" Kono asked softly.

Chin stared sadly at the large Hawaiian and asked. "You know Danny as well as I do, Kono, maybe even better. What do you think?"

"Auwe!" Kono murmured.


	6. Chapter 6

Danny quickly slipped into his cubicle and reached for the phone as he settled on the edge of his desk. "Mr. Kaye, this is Danny Williams. Thank you for returning my call."

'"Sorry it has taken me so long, Danny. I heard about what happened to Steve, how is he?"

"Critical. At the moment it's touch and go." Danny admitted reluctantly.

"Danny, I need to know do you believe Steve's shooting is connected in any way with the investigation he was carrying out?" Jonathon asked anxiously, surprising the young detective with the question.

Danny hesitated a moment, unwilling to admit that his boss had deliberately kept him in the dark but also aware that he needed to find out what the CIA agent knew. He sighed deeply before he spoke. "We have a bit of a problem here. Steve kept whatever he was working on from us. We know that he contacted you on Tuesday. I'm hoping that you might be able to bring me up to speed with what Steve might have been involved with. We are assuming it had to do with National Security."

"Steve didn't tell you about what he was up to?" Jonathan asked, his confusion evident in his voice.

"No." Danny quietly admitted.

He heard Jonathon sigh, before the agent began to talk. "I received two phone calls from Steve last Tuesday morning, Danny. He seemed agitated and extremely upset. He told me that he had received a CIA background check on you by persons unknown. The background check was so in depth that it could only have been ordered by someone with a top security clearance. He wanted to know if I could find out who ordered the check and why."

Danny was stunned. "Steve wasn't the one carrying out the check?"

"No! Why would he?" Kaye answered confused at the young detective's strange comment but decided to pursue it another time as he continued, "And who ever order it was not one of our guys either. We discovered that security code in our computers had been compromised, who ever wanted the background check on you managed to get in through the backdoor of our system."

"In the backdoor?" Danny frowned.

"They hacked into the system, Danny, found a flaw in our security code and temporarily disabled it. We are still running a check but so far the only files touched were the files dealing with you."

"Did Steve know this?"

"I told him about it after he rang back the second time. He asked to be kept informed about the breach and promised to keep us informed with his own investigation. That was the last time I spoke with him. It was only after Chin tried to contact me that I found out what had happened."

"Did Steve mention a Private Investigator by the name of Sam Clarke?' Danny asked.

The silence on the line was almost deafening and Danny was beginning to think that the CIA agent was not going to answer when he heard Kaye ask quietly. "Did you say Sam Clarke?"

"Yes, he was a Private Investigator Steve met with on Maui." Danny explained. "We are running a background check on him now but little has come back."

"Danny, listen to me. I need you to hold off on any background checks on Sam Clarke." Kaye announced hastily. "I can't explain my reasons why over the phone. I'm going to catch the next available flight to Honolulu. Please, do not carry out any more investigations on Clarke until I get there. "

Danny frowned at the request. "I'm not sure that I can do that. Sam Clarke was murdered on Maui. We are investigating his death."

"I'm sorry Danny but this is not a request but an order. I can make it official if you want but you are not to carry out any more background checks on Sam Clarke until I arrive. Is that clear, Detective?"

"Yes Sir." Danny answered as he heard the phone disconnect in his ear. He suddenly felt extremely tired and drained. It was more than the physical tiredness of not sleeping, the thought that whatever Steve had became involved with was to protect him somehow weighed heavily on his soul.

"Danny!" Something in Chin's tone warned Danny that he was about to hear more unpleasant news and he turned, sighing quietly.

"Yeah."

"We just found this in Clarke's files." Chin announced as he handed Danny a single sheet of paper.

H5OH5OH5O

"Williams is doing a background check on Sam Clarke. I tell you this kid is dangerous. If he connects Clarke to me…"

"You better hope that the cop doesn't make any connections!" The boss' voice snarled in his ear. "We are to far along in the operation to change our plans now. I think it is about time for us to have a little discussion with McGarrett's boy and find out precisely what he knows! Just take care of McGarrett and leave Williams to us!"

Hearing the phone slam down in his ear, Larkins sighed and turned back towards the ICU corridor and his partner. 'Maybe I should just take care of both of them!' He decided silently, 'I can't afford Williams putting two and two together and coming up with more than he realizes he knows!'

"Everything okay at home, Bruddah?" Kimo Karkalla frowned in concern as his partner slowly walked back towards him from using the phone.

"Yeah, thanks, Partner." Tim answered distractedly as he reached the door. "Mary's fine. I just like checking on her with the baby almost due. If it wasn't for pulling this guard duty on McGarrett, I would have asked for the next couple of days off to be with her." Shrugging his shoulders, Tim smiled, "I guess pulling guard duty beats walking the beat in the rain. I just glanced out of the window and it is really coming down out there."

Kimo laughed, "Man, that's one way to look doing guard duty all day. I'm dying for a coffee!"

"Why don't you go to the machine outside the ward and grab one." Larkins suggested. "I owe you for letting me make that call. It's not like no one is guarding the door. I think Danny went for overkill by having two of us guarding McGarrett anyway."

Kimo hesitated, "Are you sure Bruddah? You know if Duke or Danny comes it will be both our heads, not just mine."

Larkins grinned and gave his partner a push. "It's shaka, Bruddah. Just go!"

H5OH5OH5O

"I think we have found who did the background check on me." Danny Williams breathed as he studied the slip of paper that not only contained the basic information required for a background check but extremely private details of his life. He shook his head stunned at the detail and accuracy of the private investigator's notes; almost every aspect of his life was noted for investigation. Even more disturbing for the young detective was a brief note at the bottom of the page that seemed to be some type of reminder to the note's author to double check the detective's security clearance and what national security cases that he had been involved with. "No wonder Kaye doesn't want us investigating Clark, he's one of theirs!"

Chin frowned, "C.I.A.? Why would they be interested in you Danny?"

"I don't know Chin but I sure as heck intend to find out. I have some questions that I want answered! I want to know just what is going on and just how much Steve knew! I want to know why I was being investigated! I'm tired of all the lies and the secrecy." Danny snapped angrily as he slapped the piece of paper onto his desk as he turned and grabbed his coat, shouldering into it as he headed towards the door. "Hold the fort, Chin,"

"Where are you going?" Chin asked as he followed the younger man from the small cubicle and into the anteroom.

"Steve's not the only one who has contacts, Chin! I want a few answers about Sam Clarke and why I was possibly being investigated by the CIA before I speak with Jonathon Kaye." Danny growled.

Gently grabbing the Second-In-Command's shoulder, Chin halted the detective's egress from the office, forcing his colleague to turn and face him. "Jonathon ordered you to back off Danny until he arrives. By doing something rash like this could jeopardize your career " Chin softly warned.

Danny shrugged. "We need to have some answers Chin and I doubt that we are going to be given the whole truth from Kaye. I seem to be the center focus for whatever is going on. I think I know someone who can us tell if Sam Clarke was a CIA operative and why he was interested in me. Maybe than we can work out just how much Steve knew what was going on."

Reluctantly nodding his agreement, Chin squeezed the shoulder under his hand as he admonished quietly. "Just be extra careful Bruddah. Call me if you need any back up."

Danny allowed a small smile to slip onto his lips as he nodded. "Thanks Chin. If you need me, I can be reached by radio. I should be back in about an hour."

Chin nodded as he watched Danny turn and hurry out of the office. "Be careful, Bruddah,"

H5OH5OH5O

Waiting until his partner disappeared through the doors leading out of the ward, Larkins quickly turned and opened the door he was guarding before slipping quietly into the room, closing the door securely behind him. Crossing the room to the side of the bed, the young HPD officer swore as he realized the ventilator that had assisted McGarrett to breathe had been removed and replaced by a nasal cannula.

"Damn!" He muttered in frustration as he ran his hand nervously over his face, staring down at the motionless man in the bed. "This was going to be easy on you, McGarrett but I guess we will have to do this the hard way." He murmured to the unconscious man as he quickly glanced around, a small smile tugging at his lips as he noticed the discarded pillow on the chair nearby.

He turned and stepped across to the chair, picking up the pillow before turning it over in his hands, examining it as he returned to the side of the bed. "But either way, I guess it won't matter." He whispered as he held the pillow in one hand and reached down removing the nasal cannula with the other. "Cause the end result will be the same- you'll be dead and you won't be able to tell anyone what you know - especially Williams!" He giggled softly as he lowered the pillow towards McGarrett's face.

"Tim?"

The voice behind him startled him and he quickly snatched the pillow away before turning towards the door as the door opened wider and his partner stepped into the room.

"Everything okay, Bruddah? Watcha' doing in here?" Kimo asked, frowning in confusion that his partner was in McGarrett's room and not guarding the door.

"I heard a noise in the room so I thought I bettah check on McGarrett." Larkins explained as he turned back to the man in the bed and gently lifted his head, sliding the pillow beneath. "I guess he was a little restless or somethin'. He knocked the pillow off the bed and dislodged his nasal tube. I'm just fixing him up, trying to make him a little more comfortable. I thought it was easier just to do it myself than call a nurse." He explained as he lowered McGarrett's head back down and reinserted the cannula. "Now lets get back outside before Danny or Duke come and decide we aren't doing our job."

Nodding in agreement, Kimo held the door open and waited for his partner. He hesitated a moment before he closed the door, wondering if he had imagined what he thought he had seen. Shaking his head as he decided that maybe he needed stronger coffee to keep his imagination in check.


	7. Chapter 7

The silver haired man ordered a second cup of coffee as he watched the LTD pull up to the curb outside the small café. He smiled and thanked the waitress as she settled the cup onto the table, giving her a sizable tip as he requested his newly arrived guest and he not be disturbed as the young sandy haired detective pushed open the café door.

With a quick glance towards the new customer, the waitress turned accepting the tip as she murmured reassurances that his request would be fulfilled before she quickly hurried away, tucking the money securely into her top.

Sliding into the booth opposite the man who was waiting, Danny Williams waited a moment until the waitress had moved away before he spoke softly, "Thanks for meeting with me, Charlie."

The older man studied the exhausted detective in front of him resisting the urge to comment on the younger man's obviously fatigued state before smiling warmly, "Anytime Danny, you know that. You sounded upset on the phone, my young friend, just what can I help you with?"

Shifting nervously under the older man's gaze, Danny quickly glanced around, reassuring himself that nobody was listening before he quietly requested. "I need some information; information that I know only you can get for me."

"I gather this has something to do with McGarrett's shooting?" Charlie questioned, receiving a silent nod in confirmation before he continued, "Why do you think that I can help? Are you sure that this falls into my 'specialty'?"

"Charlie, I'm not sure just what is going on but I AM sure that whatever is going on is somehow linked to the CIA." At his friend's questioning stare, Danny hurried to explain. "Steve lied to us – me- about where he was going on holidays. He was supposed to be on the Big Island, I didn't even know he was back in Oahu until after he was hit! It was then that I found out just how much Steve had kept from me about what he was up to." Danny pause a moment and looked away, drawing a deep breath to settle himself, unwilling to show the hurt of Steve's betrayal even to the man who sat patiently opposite him, before he continued. "While trying to find out why Steve had changed his plans and hadn't told me I found a file that contained an in depth background check and surveillance records on me in his locked drawer. I also discovered that he had been questioning other officers in HPD about my performance there as an officer and how I related to the officers since my promotion to Five-O."

"He was running a background check on you? Why?" Charlie asked leaning closer to the upset young man.

Danny shrugged. "That's part of the problem Charlie, it wasn't Steve- Someone else was and somehow I think they were trying to use it against Steve. We managed to track Steve's movements back to Maui where he appears to have arranged to have met up with a private eye named Clarke."

"Private eye named Clarke? Not Sam Clarke?" The older man's eyes grew wide before they narrowed in concern as Danny nodded.

"Yeah, do you know him?" Danny asked leaning forward. "I tried to run a background check on him but seemed to hit brick walls."

"Not surprising." Charlie mumbled softly, "I know him well, too well but before I tell you about him, I need to know just how much you trust your Boss?"

Danny blinked at the question, momentarily uncertain of an answer. "I…I'm not sure I can honestly answer that question at the moment, I thought that I could trust him with my life but after all the lies and deceit I have found out about over the last three days…I'm …I'm not sure…"

Charlie nodded, aware that whatever reasons McGarrett had to contact Clarke, the deceit had deeply hurt the young man sitting with him. Reaching across he gently squeezed Danny's arm, "You said that you thought someone else ran the background check - could it have been Clarke?"

Danny nodded reluctantly. "I think that's why Steve went to see him. "

"Danny, is it possible that your boss could be 'dirty'?" Charlie asked quietly.

"NO!" The hot explosive denial was instantaneous surprising the older man with both the intensity and loyalty of the young detective.

Holding up a hand to forestall any more explosions, Charlie quickly glanced around, relieved that the café was deserted before he returned his attention back to Williams. "Easy, friend, I had to ask. If Clarke was running a background check on you, than you are in grave danger! Clarke is CIA. His real name is Benjamin Plat - he is the one that helps to clean up their messes in the pacific region! "

Danny frowned, "Than that's why Jonathon Kaye doesn't want me checking his background."

Charlie laughed, "Jonathon would have had a heart attack at the thought of explaining why you are checking the background of one of their top agents."

"He was one of their top agents." Danny muttered before noticing the questioning frown as he quickly explained. "Steve went to Maui and met up with him. After Steve was shot we traced Steve's last steps to Maui where we discovered Clarke's body – murdered- everything points to Steve as the murderer."

"So you think Steve might be responsible for Clarke's death?"

"No! No I don't." Danny admitted honestly, "I think whatever the reason why Clarke was investigating me was the reason why he was killed and Steve was hit! I seem to be the motive behind whatever is going on, Charlie, and the only ones who can tell me why are either dead or unconscious in the hospital. I doubt that Jonathon is going to tell me much about Clarke or whatever he was investigating. That's why I need your help."

Charlie nodded and studied the man that he loved like a son. He had first met Danny when Danny had joined the reserves. The CIA had seen potential in the young man and had assigned Charlie to try and entice Danny into the shadowy world of espionage. Danny had not been interested; instead the young recruit was drawn into the world of law enforcement in which he excelled. During the months Charlie had spent trying to lure Danny into the world of spies, Charlie had become extremely close to the personable young man who had no close living relatives except for an aunt in New York.

Aware of the risk, he knew that he could not deny Danny the help the younger man so desperately needed, "Sam Clarke was a maverick, Danny, it was rumored that he liked to run his own operations on the side using his position in the CIA to gain classified information - nothing has been proved. I suspect the heads were aware of what he was doing but just bidding their time for an opportunity to remove him quietly. Let me see if I can find out what he was up too and whom he was working for. But while I am doing that, please promise me that you will take care and assign yourself protection. If Clarke was doing background checks and surveillances on you than someone has you marked!"

"Mahalo, Charlie," Danny said softly as he rose from his seat. "I'll be careful but please get me what you can as quick as you can."

"Will do, friend." Charlie promised as he watched Danny turn to leave. "Just watch your back, kiddo!" he called softly to the departing man.

H5OH5OH5O

Want to grab him now?"

"No, not yet, there are too many people around. Let's just wait until he is alone tonight and then we will take care of him."

"What about the old guy he was just talking to?" The large Hawaiian asked, glancing out of the car window towards the diner from which Williams had just emerged.

"Find out who he is and why Williams was meeting with him. After you find out what we need to know - you know what to do!" The older man instructed softly as the Hawaiian nodded and began to climb out of the car. Grabbing the larger man's arm to momentarily halt his exit, the older man growled, "And this time, Alaiki, I don't want any rubbish left lying around where the cops can find it- deep six him, got it?"

"Got it Boss." The Hawaiian grinned as his boss released his arm and he stepped out of the car and watched as his boss pulled away. Turning back towards the diner, he quickly straightened his clothes before he entered the tiny establishment and looked around. He froze in surprise as he stared at the empty booth where Williams and the old man had been sitting. It was empty and the old man was nowhere to be seen.

Turning he rushed behind the counter and through the kitchen, ignoring the startled shouts from the waitress and the cook as he pulled open the back door and ran out into the small alley behind the building, searching for some sign of Williams' companion. Cursing under his breath after discovering the alley was empty; he turned and walked back into the diner, drawing his gun as he approached the two people within demanding they tell him where the old man had gone.

A few minutes later the peaceful calm of the nearly deserted street was shattered by a scream from the diner before gunshots silenced the frightened cry.

H5OH5OH5O

"Danny, Walter Stuart is waiting in Steve's office for you and he doesn't look too happy." May whispered catching Danny's arm as he passed her desk after he returned to the office and was headed towards his cubicle.

He paused in mid stride and glanced towards the closed door before he sighed. "Has he been waiting long?"

"About ten minutes, Chin is with him at the moment. He demanded a full update on the Clarke case." May told the young detective. "And I overheard him ask if Steve has been formally arrested yet. You're not going to arrest Steve are you, Danny?"

Danny shook his head, "No May, if Stuart wants Steve arrested before we have finished our investigation than he will have to have someone else make the arrest. At the moment all we have is circumstantial evidence and I have no intentions of arresting Steve until I find out what is going on." Giving the petite secretary a small reassuring grin, he turned and started to walk towards McGarrett's office "I guess I had better go face the lion in the lion's den." He called to her softly over his shoulder before he opened the door and disappeared inside.

H5OH5OH5O

"Why hasn't Williams placed Steve under arrest like I ordered?" Stuart growled in annoyance at the Chinese detective as Chin shifted uncomfortably under the District Attorney's wrath.

"Because I have orders from Washington to leave the case alone!" Danny's tired and irritated voice from the doorway caused both men in the room to jump as the young Second –In –Charge stepped into the room and continued. "And because I don't believe that Steve is guilty. As I told you this morning, _SIR, _so far all the evidence against Steve is circumstantial. And until we come up with anything more concrete, he is my prime suspect but I will not make an arrest until he was conscious and able to explain what is going on!"

"The choice is not yours to make, Williams!" Stuart splattered, annoyed that the kid McGarrett had promoted to Second –In-Command against his own objections was refusing an order.

Walking further into the room, Danny shrugged and smiled, "I guess neither of us have a choice. The case has fallen under CIA jurisdiction. Clarke was one of their guys and until Jonathon Kaye arrives this afternoon on a flight from Washington, Five- O is on strict orders to leave the case alone."

"This is a murder investigation, Williams and that gives Five-O jurisdiction." Stuart roared. "If you are not prepared to follow orders than I will have you brought up on internal charges and suspended."

"Is that a threat, Sir?" Danny asked softly as he stepped closer to the angry D.A.

"Danny…" Chin interjected quietly as he jumped up and stepped in between the two men; acutely aware of the lack of sleep and the high level of stress Dan was enduring as well as the young detective's impulsive but explosive temper.

"That's a promise, Williams." Stuart answered hotly. "Arrest Steve today or suffer the consequences!"

"I guess I suffer the consequences then!" Danny announced as he pulled out his badge and gun and handed them to a stunned Stuart, "Because I am not going to arrest Steve with circumstantial evidence." He announced before he turned and walked out of the door.

Sighing in frustration and anger as the door slammed closed behind the angry detective, Chin turned back to the now smiling District Attorney. Chin's ire bubbled to the surface as he began angrily, "Danny's right! We can't arrest Steve. Not only because of the CIA taking jurisdiction and ordering us off the case but also there happens to be the 'little' matter of reading Steve his rights. Just how do you read him his Miranda when he isn't even conscious to hear them? Or did you decide that Steve's rights are not important? Or was this just a way for you to get under Danny's skin? We both know that you are not happy that Danny was made Second- In-Command!"

Still smiling, Stuart turned back towards the extremely irate Oriental detective and held up a hand. "I haven't forgotten Steve's rights Chin and if Williams had agreed to arrest him, I would have been extremely angry at the kid!" Stuart admitted quietly as he casually wandered around the large Koa desk and settled himself into McGarrett's chair before he looked back at the stunned man watching him. "Okay, I'll admit I wasn't thrilled when Steve made Williams his Second –In-Command but that is not why I ordered him to make the arrest."

"Then why?" Chin demanded, "Why the games?"

"Chin, all the evidence collected in this case shows that whatever is going on somehow is connected to Williams!" Stuart began.

"You're not trying to suggest now that you believe Danny Williams is involved?" Chin exploded.

"No." Stuart denied instantly, leaning forward in the chair as he rested his arms on the desk and began to explain. "But as I was saying, all the evidence so far indicates whatever is going on it is all somehow connected to Williams. I've spoken to the Governor and we both agree that Steve may not be the only person who needs protection until we discover what is going on, Williams might be a target as well! "

"So placing him in a position where you know that he will most likely hand you his badge and gun is the solution?" Chin hissed angrily.

"Chin, Williams and I might not be the closest of friends but he is still one of my men. I would never leave him without protection when I believe that he might be in danger. I have already arranged with HPD for officers to keep him under constant covert surveillance." Stuart tried to reassure the older man. "We both know that Williams is a young hothead and as stubborn as McGarrett, that if he remains on this case he is going to work himself past the point of exhaustion to try and clear Steve. An exhausted detective makes mistakes and that places this investigation at risk. It is better for both McGarrett and Williams if Williams is off the case. "

Chin shook his head in disbelief at the District Attorney's explanation before he managed to ask between clenched teeth. "What about the CIA?"

"You handle them, Chin, with Williams voluntarily suspending himself from duty, you are the senior detective." Stuart announced as he rose from the chair and headed towards the door. "Just keep me up to speed on all aspects of the case." He instructed as he turned back towards the detective. "And Chin, I want you to report to me or the Governor not Williams." He added before he turned and walked out of the office.


	8. Chapter 8

"Everything okay, Bruddah? Watcha' doing in here?"

"I heard a noise in the room so I thought I bettah check on McGarrett. I'm just fixing him up, trying to make him a little more comfortable. It was easier just to do it myself than call a nurse. Now let's get back outside before…."

McGarrett listened to the two disembodied voices that slowly faded into the darkness that held him safe in its cocoon. He felt himself being slowly pulled to the awareness that held so much grief and pain, which held a world without his closest friend. His breath caught in his throat as Danno's smiling face flickered across his mind's eye only to be replaced with the echoes of the cruel taunt. "You killed him, McGarrett; his blood is on your hands."

"No!" The soft cry slipped from dry cracked lips as McGarrett's eyes opened wide and he stared at the whiteness above. "Oh God, Danno, I'm so sorry!" He whispered almost soundlessly. He had known the danger that had began to silently stalk his closest friend. He thought that he alone could protect him, he had tried to keep him safe but he had failed and now Danno had paid the ultimate price. A single tear slid unnoticed down his cheek as he closed his eyes and escaped back into the protective blackness that help keep away the pain.

H5OH5OH5O

Snatching up the phone on the first ring, the gray haired Hawaiian listened to the caller silently. A small grin spread across the aged face as he thanked the caller and disconnected the call. Satisfied, he leaned back in the chair and laughed. Williams was no longer on the case, in fact he was no longer on the Five O team. He was suspended! The news delighted the man, who made a silent note to himself that the caller served an extra few dollars in his pay for the information; Williams' suspension meant no protection for the cop! Soon McGarrett's boy would not be a danger to them all. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Tonight!" He promised himself. "Tonight!"

H5OH5OH5O

Sliding lower in his seat, Duke watched silently as Danny raced down the front stairs of the Palace and hurried across to the LTD before opening the car door and sliding behind the wheel. The HPD sergeant winced as the angry young detective slammed the door closed a moment before starting the car and speeding out of the parking lot. He waited a moment for Dan's car to turn out onto the street and merge with traffic before he started his own car and followed at a discreet distance.

H5OH5OH5O

The Governor placed the pen he was using onto the desk and looked up expectantly as his office door opened and Walter Stuart entered. "How did it go, Walter?" He asked without preamble as the District Attorney entered the room.

"Williams reacted just as we predicted, Sir." Stuart answered as he settled himself onto the seat in front of the Governor's desk. "He refused to arrest Steve and then took himself off the case in protest. He has placed himself on temporary suspension; Chin Ho Kelly is now in charge of the case."

The Governor nodded, "Are you sure Danny Williams has adequate protection in case things don't go as planned?"

"I have him under constant surveillance, Sir," Walters quickly attempted to reassure the politician; "Handpicked HPD officers are ready to move in to protect him immediately if things go wrong."

"I don't like it!" Jameson growled, "I don't like it at all! I still believe that Danny should be warned of the danger he is in, especially after what happened to Steve."

"What happened to Steve was regrettable Sir, neither he or I realized just how far up the chain this went." Stuart sighed, "Sir, at first we believed that the corruption was on a local level involving some HPD officers and the Kumu but now we know it goes a lot higher than that, from the reaction Williams received from Kaye, the CIA may well be involved. Steve believed that Danny somehow has become a threat to them. He may have seen or heard something at HPD or even socially that implicated the dirty officers without realizing it. Steve was concerned that the danger to Williams increased if he was involved in the investigation and I agreed with him."

"Walter, I disagreed with both you and Steve about keeping the corruption investigation from Williams and Five O." Jameson angrily interrupted. "And now after what happened to Steve and with the CIA involved, I feel we are making a grave error in judgment in not informing Danny of the investigation and dangling him out to the sharks as unwitting bait."

"I don't like it either Sir but I believe to catch the big fish, we have no other option. We don't know just how high this chain of corruption reaches. This is the only way I can think off of drawing the sharks and the less Williams and Five O know, the less they can accidentally tip off Kaye and the CIA."

The Governor shook his head in disapproval. "I still feel we are taking a big risk with Danny Williams' life. You and I both know Danny Williams is not going to stop trying to clear Steve's name whether he is on the case or on suspension."

"I am aware of that fact, Sir and that is what I am counting on." Stuart announced softly. "That makes the bait even more appetizing to be grabbed."

H5OH5OH5O

Sighing in frustration, Danny Williams leaned back against the volcanic rock and stared out across the waves. Irritated at both Stuarts' ultimatum and his own impulsive reaction, the young detective now regretted taking himself off the case. He needed to be on the front line of this investigation if he was going to be any help at all in clearing Steve's name. The mere thought of his boss' and best friend's name sent a lancing stab of hurt through his soul and he sighed again, trying to push down the questions that had plagued him from the start of this investigation. He swallowed down a strangled sob of anger and confusion as the most painful questions refused to be ignored. _"Why didn't you trust me, Steve? What did I do?" _

Sighing again, he allowed to his head to drop gently back against the solid support of the rock and closed his eyes as he mentally tried to review all the fact of the case, probing his memory for any little insignificant piece of information that he had not yet checked out as the warmth of the sun and the comforting sounds of the ocean he loved so much gently lulled the exhausted man into a light doze.

H5OH5OH5O

Sliding back into the front seat of the car, Duke picked up the mic and requested a patch to Five O. He only waited a few brief seconds before he heard Chin's worried voice answer his summons and ask him for a report. Lifting the mic back up to his mouth, he pressed the button and spoke. "I followed Danny to a cove just south of Makapuu Point. He's just sitting on a small outcrop at the moment, Chin, I think he is cooling off."

The Hawaiian HPD Sergeant smiled as he heard the relieved, "Thanks Duke." before Chin continued, "He hasn't spotted the tail?"

Glancing back towards the area where the youngest Five O detective now sat, Duke answered, "I doubt he would have even noticed Pele when he left the office Chin, he seemed pretty upset when he peeled out of the Palace parking lot but don't worry Bruddah, I intend to be extra careful, so he doesn't spot me."

"Thanks Bruddah," Chin answered quietly before adding, "And Duke, please watch his back closely for me."

Duke nodded as he depressed the transmitter button on the mic "You know I will, Bruddah!" He answered softly before he placed the mic down on the seat and quietly exited the car, intent on keeping a close but extremely covert eye on his young impulsive friend.

H5OH5OH5O

"Damn it, Kiddo, I thought I warned you to be extra careful!" The sharp whisper and the light but firm shake of his shoulder startled the sleeping man into a confused state of wakefulness. Blinking away the lingering tendrils of sleep, Danny sat up and turned towards the bushes beside the rock where he rested to find himself staring into Charlie's angry eyes. "You're lucky that I'm a friend and not someone who wants to tie up loose ends, my young friend, or else you would have been sleeping with the fishes right now!" Charlie continued his angry but soft reprimand. "And the tail your friends from Five O have placed on you would never realize in time that anything was amiss!"

Danny blushed under the heated chastisement, "I guess I'm more tired than I thought!" He murmured.

Charlie fell silent for a moment before he nodded in agreement, "More exhausted." he corrected.

Ignoring the too accurate observation, Danny asked, "How did you find me? Have you got something?"

"I'm a spy, remember?" Charlie laughed before growing serious, "I heard that the D.A. has suspended you, that true?"

Danny shrugged, "More I placed myself on the beach!" He admitted reluctantly, not willing to share his reasons why.

The spy nodded, already aware of what had transpired in McGarrett's office a few short hours before. Reaching down, he grabbed Dan's arm, pulling the younger man to his feet as he announced, "I have some information for you, I'm afraid not all of it is good. But first, my young friend, I think we need to lose your tail and go somewhere safer for us to talk"

Glancing up towards the brushes where he was aware that Duke had parked after tailing him to the cove, Danny nodded silently before he rose and followed the spy into the underbrush.

H5OH5OH5O

Replacing the phone onto its cradle, Walter Stuart sat heavily down in his chair as he slowly ran a hand through his thinning hair, unable to believe that all of his covert security measures to protect Williams had failed miserably and the young, hot headed detective had disappeared right under their noses. Chin Ho Kelly had reported that Williams had been followed by HPD to a small cove just south of Makapuu Point where he had vanished as the HPD officer radioed in his report. It was still uncertain if Williams' disappearance was voluntary or whether the young detective had been snatched. Either way the one important fact remained, whether the disappearance was voluntary or not, Danny Williams was in grave danger and he was responsible.

'_If anything were to happen to that hot headed, impetuous kid…_'

Quickly pushing the unspoken fear to the back of his mind, he reached for the phone, hesitating as he drew a deep breath to steel his nerves before he dialed. His call was answered after the second ring and he swallowed hard before speaking, "Sir, I'm afraid that we have a problem." He began nervously, aware that the Governor was not going to be happy with his next words, "I have just received a report from Chin Ho – HPD lost the surveillance on Williams. At the moment, we are unsure of his whereabouts."


	9. Chapter 9

Pushing the mug of hot sugary coffee into Danny's hands, Charlie softly ordered, "If you are going to refuse to try and get some sleep than drink this! It will help you stay on your feet and a little more alert for at least a couple of more hours."

Glancing tiredly up at the older man, Danny murmured, "Thanks." before lifting the mug to his lips and taking a sip of the overly sweetened beverage almost choking at the taste.

Laughing at the grimace that crossed the young cop's face, Charlie poured a second mug of coffee for himself before he settled on the chair opposite. "Knew that would wake you up a little, Kiddo." He grinned as he reached across and tapped the mug again, waiting expectantly as Danny lifted the mug back up to his lips and took another sip. Growing serious he waited until Danny lowered the mug back down to the table before he spoke. "I did some digging around and what I managed to find out is not good, Kiddo, you have stumbled into a real hornet's nest and the word is that someone wants to ensure that you or McGarrett don't manage to stumble out of and tell what you know. "

Danny frowned, "I don't understand. What is it that Steve and I are supposed to know? We're not involved in any National security cases at the moment."

"This isn't a sanctioned CIA case Danny," Charlie answered "from what I have been able to discover, there was a rogue CIA agent- Plat- the man you know as Clarke – who was running his own little side operation on the islands. Word is he's been selling important Chinese asylum seekers, mainly Chinese scientists to the highest bidder."

"People smuggling! I still don't understand." Danny shook his head in confusion. "If he was smuggling people out of the islands and the CIA knew about it why wasn't Five O involved and how did he manage to do it right under everyone's noses? And what is it Steve and I are supposed to know?"

"Whoa, Kiddo, with the questions!" Charlie breathed as he raised a hand to silence the young detective. "I'll try and answer what I can but then you need to fill in the rest."

"I'm not sure if I can." Danny sighed, rubbing his face tiredly, "None of this makes any sense! As far as I know Five-O was left out of the loop, so why am Steve and I a threat?"

"You're the threat Danny!" Charlie informed his young friend softly, "It's you that had Plat so worried. All I know is you saw someone or something you shouldn't have seen. Once we know who it was and what you may have inadvertently told Steve, we will have some of the answers that you are looking for."

Rubbing his hand through the thick sandy curls that covered his head, Danny sighed in frustration, "But I don't know what I am supposed to have seen or heard! Or even where or when this was supposed to have happened! How am I supposed to remember what it could be?"

"Easy, kiddo, easy," Charlie tried to calm the upset young man, "You're so tired, I'm amazed you even remember your own name. How long has it been since you had any decent sleep- two days- maybe three?"

Danny nodded reluctantly in agreement.

"I thought so." Charlie said softly as he rose and walked around the table and pulled the detective to his feet. "Why don't you try and get a few hours sleep- maybe with some rest, you might remember something. " he admonished firmly as he led his exhausted young friend towards the spare bedroom

H5OH5OH5O

"No keep searching around that area Duke, someone had to have seen something." Chin ordered before he hung up the phone and looked across at the Hawaiian detective sitting opposite and announced quietly, "Still no sign of him."

"Auwe, where could he be?" Kono murmured worriedly

"What worries me more Bruddah, is where ever he is, did he go voluntarily." Chin answered as a soft rap on the large office door interrupted them before the door opened and May stepped into the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt," She said softly, "but Agent Kaye is here and asking to speak with Danny."

Rising from his boss's seat, Chin nodded, "Thanks May, show him straight in," he ordered before glancing towards Kono and murmuring softly, "Maybe now we can get some answers."

Kono nodded as he turned towards the door and watched as the small agent entered.

Jonathon Kaye paused and looked around in confusion as the door closed gently behind him. The detective he had expected to see was not even in the room. "Where's Williams?" he demanded.

"Detective Williams' whereabouts at this point of time are unknown." Chin answered gruffly, "And we are hoping that you might give us some answers on what is going on."

"Williams is missing?" Kaye asked in disbelief, "But I just spoke to him a few hours…" The CIA agent paused as he looked at both the detectives, "Are you telling me his disappearance is linked to Steve's shooting?"

"We believe so." Chin answered succinctly.

Kaye sighed and rubbed a hand nervously over his face before he sat down in one of the high white chairs in front of the ornate desk as he asked, "Just how much do you both know what is going on?" he asked quietly.

"Only what Danny told you this morning." Chin answered truthfully.

"Then I should warn you Danny Williams could be in real danger, especially if our intelligence is correct." Kaye sighed and shifted uneasily in his chair; uncomfortable at exposing some of the hidden secrets of his world as he began, "We believe one of our agents - you know him better as Sam Clarke - was involved in kidnapping and selling of Chinese scientists who are seeking refugee status in the USA."

"He was smuggling and selling people?" Kono growled in disgust.

Kaye nodded as he continued with his explanation, "Many of them were offering to share their knowledge of sensitive work and experiments that they have been carrying out in China in exchange for a life of freedom for themselves and their families here. Plat has been offering them to the highest bidders, as you can imagine, interest has been high amongst foreign governments, not all of them friendly towards the United States or China. "

"Why didn't you stop him or at least tell Steve what was happening?" Chin demanded.

"Our investigation is extremely sensitive, Chin. We handled it on a needs know basis and at the time we were did not think that Five O needed to know especially when we weren't sure ourselves who else might have been involved in Plat's scheme." Kaye answered truthfully. "We know that Plat used his security clearance to access the data to find out where certain protected individuals were located and what new ID's they were using over a period of about five years. He kept track of their comings and goings as he negotiated for the highest price for them. He tried to cover his tracks but we were alerted to his involvement in the disappearance of several individuals when we were 'interviewing' a captured Chinese agent.

Our intelligence agents that have been investigating the claims have discovered that Plat engaged the services of the Kumu and several law enforcement officers as well as several judges to help with obtaining these individuals with the promise of making them rich."

"I don't understand, how does that involve Steve and Danny?" Kono asked as he glanced towards his partner.

"Steve contacted me last Tuesday morning and quickly outlined an investigation the he and the District Attorney was carrying out which they initially believed involved HPD and the Kumu." Kaye began to explain, "But after Steve received a detailed but incorrect background and security check plus the surveillance notes on Danny he was worried that maybe they had stumbled into a covert CIA operation. He had managed to trace the checks back to a private PI - Sam Clarke - whom I have explained was our rogue agent Plat. From what Steve told me over the telephone it's probable that Plat or someone in HPD suspected Danny saw or heard something he shouldn't have, something that could potentially expose the whole sordid operation. In a desperate attempt to cover his tracks, I believe Plat anonymously sent the background check to Steve, with surveillance photos and notes, some printed on stolen HPD surveillance report documents, in an attempt to discredit Dan and make it appear that he was on the take. "

"But who killed him and why?" Kono asked.

"Steve musta been getting to close to the truth so they had to silence him." Chin answered as the theory formed in his mind, "And what better way than to kill two birds with one stone than to set Steve up as the killer."

"They probably kidnapped Steve in an attempt to find out what Danny might have told him." Kaye added.

"But da boss wouldn't say or didn't know - so they shot him and left him for dead in dat cane field." Kono concluded as the other two men nodded their agreement.

Kaye leaned forward as he stared intently at Chin, "Did Danny tell you who it was he was going to meet with this morning?"

The older detective shrugged uncomfortably, "No, he just said that Steve wasn't the only one with contacts in the CIA and that he was going to meet with someone who could get the information we needed. " Chin paused before he quietly continued, "After Danny removed himself from the case, HPD responded to a shooting at a small café. When they got there they found the body of Alaiki Kololeki on the floor, one of the Kumu's top enforcers, dead from a gunshot wound to the head. The waitress was pretty shaken but she was able to tell the responding HPD officer that a tall silver haired man, who was about sixty years of age, shot him just minutes after he entered the café. She also told the officer that minutes before the shooting, Detective Danny Williams had been sitting in a booth talking to the shooter but had left the café before the victim entered."

"Damn!" Kaye muttered as he rubbed his hand through his thinning hair, "It has to be Charlie Benson, I was hoping that Danny didn't know that he was on the islands." At Chin's and Kono's questioning looks he quickly explained, "We believe Benson is the agent involved in the selling the secrets to the Chinese. In fact we believe that he might even be the ringleader of the whole operation."

"But how does that link Danny with Benson?" Chin asked

"We were once interested in recruiting Danny into the CIA when he was doing his stint in the Coast Guard but he wasn't interested, he was more interested in being a cop instead - Benson was the agent assigned to recruit him. If Benson is whom Danny contacted and is involved with Danny's disappearance then Danny is in serious trouble. "

"Why?"

"From our internal investigations we know that Plat wasn't working alone, that someone else in the CIA is also involved but we haven't been able to discover just who it is but we do know whoever it is had the knowledge, knowledge that Plat didn't have, to hack into our computers and alter Danny's files enough to make him appear to be a security threat."

"And you suspect it could be Benson?" Chin asked softly.

The older man nodded, "Benson not only has the knowledge and the ability to hack through our computer security and alter Danny's file without being detected but he also has the foreign contacts needed to start a bidding war for the scientists. If he is involved then you can bet he will be getting rid of witnesses and tying up loose ends and that could include Danny."

H5OH5OH5O

"What did you expect, of course Five O is going to turn up the heat looking for Williams. " The silver haired spy sighed in annoyance as he listened to more complaints and demands from the Hawaiian before he growled, "No, don't you try and dictate to me what I should do. I'll get the information we need from Williams my way, and then I'll make sure he disappears permanently, just make sure that you tidy up the loose ends on your side and that includes McGarrett!" Slamming down the phone, Charlie turned and walked towards the closed door to his spare bedroom as he muttered, "Okay kiddo, time for you to wake and tell me everything that I want to know!"


End file.
